


everyday i love you (junhao)

by xmingsol



Series: svt prompts [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non AU, idolverse, it's not as angsty as it seems i promise, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmingsol/pseuds/xmingsol
Summary: Junhui could tell from the moment he woke Minghao up that morning that something was off.





	everyday i love you (junhao)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rarlandcarjamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarlandcarjamin/gifts).



> wow i'm alive!! life is hard but i'm here~ thank you for waiting
> 
> prompt:  
> Hello! Would you be willing to write something where Minghao & Jun are dating, and one time while they and all the rest of svt are out eating or hanging out together Minghao starts getting really cuddly towards Jun and really affectionate and cute? And maybe the other tease him or something idk lol. Just something simple :)

Junhui could tell from the moment he woke Minghao up that morning that something was off. It wasn’t that noticeable, especially if you didn’t know Minghao and how he was, but since Junhui knew him better than anyone it stuck out like a sore thumb. Minghao didn’t mention it, because of course he didn’t. Too afraid to bother someone with his feelings. As if Minghao not feeling well wasn’t one of Junhui’s top priorities. Jun knew better though, knew to wait until Minghao came to him. As much as it pained him to see Minghao like this he’s learned over the years not to push him. 

 

Some of the older members invited Junhui out for lunch and when Minghao perked up at that, nudged Junhui who was next to him and asked if he could join, Jun would be a fool to say no to him. Maybe this was what he needed--some quality time with friends. To feel normal even for a few hours without the stress of his career on his mind. Jun smiled softly at Minghao, nodding his head.

 

“Yeah, of course. I’m glad you asked.”

 

Jun was glad their relationship was like this. Minghao didn’t like to be poked and prodded for his feelings, he preferred to sort them out himself with maybe just a little help sometimes. Jun was bad at that anyway--making people say what they didn’t want to. Jun was too soft, he found it hard to push people into saying things they weren’t comfortable sharing. Even though sometimes it would’ve solved everything sooner, neither of them mind. When something has to be said; they’ll say it. 

 

Minghao got up from the couch, followed by Jun to slip on their shoes and follow Joshua, Seungcheol, Jihoon, Jeonghan, and Mingyu out the door. It was a short drive from their dorm, the cafe that they frequented because few fans knew of it. Minghao takes his rightful seat next to Jun (nearly on top of him) and rests his head on Jun’s shoulder. The public affection makes Jun’s heart swell and makes his palms sweat. He loves that Minghao always has this affect on him. 

 

Joshua smiles at them and Jun notices right away, the knowing look he gives them. Mingyu is the one that speaks though. “Awh, Hao, you’re so clingy,” he coos, reaching forward to pinch Minghao’s cheeks, who smacks his hand away. Jun chuckles at the expression Mingyu wears, as if the small slap actually hurt him. Joshua ruffles Mingyu’s hair to make up for it anyway.

 

“Thanks,” Minghao whispers so only Jun can hear him. Jun, with furrowed brows, looks over at his boyfriend. “For what?” he whispers back, hand on Minghao’s knee under the table. 

 

“Being you,” Minghao responds, his own words making his face flush. Minghao isn’t usually this sappy, but when he is Jun soaks all of it in. 

 

“Thanks for being you, too, Hao.”

 

“Yah! Quit flirting, some of us are trying not to lose our appetite,” Jeonghan teases.

 

Junhui doesn’t mind the teasing and by the way Minghao laughs, softly against his neck, he figures Minghao doesn’t mind much either. 

**Author's Note:**

> title from: everyday i love you - Vivi (ft. Haseul)  
> comments are always appreciated :) thank you for reading!


End file.
